What Was Happening Next Door
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: Kumpulan ONESHOT tentang realita di sebelah rumah Anda. Dua : Me, Myself, and My Friend Named Kyuubi. "Tak ada yang lebih menginginkanmu di dunia ini daripada aku, Naruto. Bunuh dirimu, dan pergilah bersamaku", bisik Kyuubi. Catatan penderita Skizofrenia
1. Satu : Bunga

Penpik pertama gue

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing : ** SasuSaku, setelah diskusi ama Ryoushin, ehehe..

**Genre : **ANGST! gHee gitu loh.

**Rate : **M, demi keamanan pembaca.

**Warning! **M for violence, M for adult theme, M for sex scene, should I say more? Iya, fict ini rate-nya M, jadi pikir2 lagi yah kalo mau baca.

**A/N : **Tema kali ini beneran angst, jadi bagi yang cinta sama Sakura dan nggak tega kalau Sakura disiksa abis-abisan sama suaminya sendiri, mohon dengan sangat jangan dibaca. Fanfict saia kali ini membawa pesan dari wanita-wanita yang menderita KDRT alias Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga. Enjoy, kalo bisa..

-

**Bunga**

By : Sabaku no gHee

-

Sakura berkutat dengan mangkuk sup besar yang tadinya penuh berisi sup ayam. Kedua anak lelakinya sudah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka setelah makan malam yang kemalaman barusan. Biasanya mereka makan malam dahulu, baru mengerjakan tugas, namun karena mereka sepakat ingin makan malam bersama sang Ayah, jadilah mereka menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah sebelum makan malam.

Ternyata sampai jam makan malam berakhir pun, yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu menaruh semua cucian piring ke wastafel dan meletakkannya di sana. Wajah elok yang dulu mampu membuat satu almamater bertekuk lutut di hadapannya kini mulai dihaisi guratan keriput. Rambut merah jambu alaminya kini diramaikan semburat putih. Tubuh yang dulu sintal berisi kini tak lagi seperti dulu. Kurus, ia sangat kurus untuk wanita seusianya. Penampilannya yang kini terlalu seadanya membuatnya terlihat lima tahun lebih tua.

"Aku pulang.", suara yang berat dan dingin membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

Ya, salahkan dia atas penurunan keindahan Sakura selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Ah..", Sakura memaksakan diri tersenyum dan menyambut suaminya, "Sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura. Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat tidak aman, mengingat makan malam sudah dibereskannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, "Kau tidak lihat, hah? Matamu kemana sih?"

Sakura hanya diam mendengar kata-kata kasar dari mulut suaminya, "Maaf, Sasuke-kun..", desisnya. Kehidupan pernikahan yang hambar penuh kejenuhan dan pertengkaran sudah dilalui Sakura selama enam bulan kemarin—sejak sebuah promosi menggirukan datang pada suaminya. Awalnya Sakura sangat mendukung karier suaminya dengan harapan penghidupan mereka dan dua anaknya membaik. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi, namun hanya sebatas materi. Sasuke yang dahulu Sakura kenal sebagai pria yang sangat mencintai dan memujanya, kini sudah berubah menjadi mesin pekerja dengan hati yang terlalu dingin.

"Aku lelah, tahu.", bentak Sasuke sambil melempar sepatunya, "Bangsat mereka semua! Pemilik modal, investor, semuanya bangsat!", teriak Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tinju dan berdiri menatap Sakura, "Makan malam sudah siap, kan?"

"Ah..", wajah Sakura kini memucat, rasa takut mulai merayapi otaknya. Bibirnya bergetar dalam kegugupan, merasa tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, "Itu.."

Sasuke terlihat tak sabar, "Aku butuh makan malam dan bukan alasanmu! Kau tahu tidak lelahnya bekerja seharian di luar rumah, hah?", suara Sasuke makin meninggi seiring amarahnya yang menjadi, "Jawab aku!"

"Ma.. Maaf, Sasuke-kun.", jawab Sakura, "Sedari tadi aku dan anak-anak makan duluan karena kau belum pulang sampai jam makan malam, jadi..."

"Oh, jadi begitu kelakuanmu pada orang yang memberimu makan, hah?", bentak Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura, membuat wanita itu menutup mata karena takut, "Pandang aku, hoi!", teriak Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dengan kasar, "Tak ada makan malam, untukku, heh?", nada mengancam.

Sakura merasa air matanya meleleh ketika ia mengangguk, "Akan kupanaskan du.."

"Arrghhhh!!", teriak Sasuke sambil menghempaskan Sakura ke lantai. Wanita itu tersungkur sambil menangis dan memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Sasuke memandang istrinya dengan tatapan marah, "Cengeng! Setiap hari kau hanya bisa menangis saja! Sudahlah, aku tak mau makan malam disini.", Sasuke beranjak dan memakai sepatunya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sambil menangis, "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun.."

"Berisik!", teriak Sasuke, "Lebih baik aku makan di luar ketibang melihat air matamu. Dasar istri tidak berguna!", desisnya sambil keluar dan membanting pintu rumah. Menyisakan Sakura yang masih terduduk sambil menangis di sana. Entah sampai kapan ia akan mengalami siksaan batin seperti ini.

-

-

_Bunga._

_Aku mendapat bunga hari ini meski aku tahu, ini bukanlah hari istimewa dan bukan hari ulang tahunku. Semalam, untuk pertama kalinya ia melontarkan kata-kata pedas padaku. __Kata-kata yang sungguh menyakitkan dan membuatku menangis. Aku tak masalah dengan sikap dinginnya maupun kesibukannya, tapi Tuhan, kenapa ia harus mengatakan aku istri tidak berguna? Tak cukupkah aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan mengantarkannya dengan doa? Aku tahu ia menyesali perbuatannya karena hari ini ia mengirim aku bunga._

_Semoga bunga ini adalah pertanda kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku seperti hari dimana ia mengucapkan cinta padaku._

-

Sakura menutup _diary_-nya dengan perasaan sedikit terobati. Ditatapnya setangkai mawar merah dengan tulisan, 'Maafkan aku tadi malam, Sakura. Aku memang sedang capek dan bingung. Love, Sasuke'. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menghirup wanginya bunga itu. Betapa ia sangat terkejut mendapatakan sanjungan setelah kejadian memilukan tadi malam.

"Bunda..", panggilan anak berumur delapan tahun itu membuat Sakura tertoleh, "Bunda kok belum bobo?", tanya anak itu polos.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sai juga kenapa belum bobo?", tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri dan mengusap rambut anak sulungnya itu.

"Soalnya Naru-chan tadi minta anterin Sai ke kamar mandi, Bunda. Katanya Naru mau pipis..", jawab Sai sambil menunjuk kamar mandi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalian nanti langsung tidur saja ya.", bisik Sakura sambil memeluk Sai, 'Aku tak ingin kalian terbangun kalau-kalau Sasuke berteriak-teriak lagi'.

"Sai-niichaaannn..", suara cempreng Naruto kecil, "Tidul yuk.. Nalu ngantukk.."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo kalian tidur. Bunda antar ke kamar, ya."

Langsung Naruto dan Sai kecil mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mereka berdua. Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya tertawa sambil berebutan selimut. Setelah mereka tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman, Sakura mencium kening kedua putranya dan mematikan lampu, "Oyasumi, Sai-chan, Naru-chan..", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi, Bunda...", lalu pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Sakura melihat jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Ia beranjak ke pintu depan dan menguncinya, lalu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang. Awalnya Sakura sibuk memencet remote televisi untuk mencari tayangan malam yang menarik, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Sekitar setengah jam Sakura terlelap di sofa itu sampai ia dibangunkan oleh gedoran di depan pintu rumah. Terperanjat, Sakura panik.

"Hoi! Buka pintu! Aku mau masuk, hoi!", teriakan yang Sakura kenal.

"I..", Sakura menelan ludah, "Iya, sebentar Sasuke-kun..", dengan segera tangan wanita itu membuka kunci pintu dan membukanya, "Selamat datang.."

"Selamat datang, selamat datang! Apa maksudmu mengunci pintu seperti itu, hah? Kau tak ingin aku masuk lagi kesini, begitu?", teriak Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, Sakuke-kun. Aku khawatir ada orang jahat.."

"ALASAN!", teriak Sasuke sambil masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, "Kau sudah berani membantahku, hah? Mengunci suamimu sendiri di luar, hah?", jarak Sasuke makin sempit, kini dia berada tepat di depan Sakura, "Mulai kurang ajar kau ya."

"Sasuke-ku...Arrghh..", Sakura berteriak kesakitan saat tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu ke dinding. Wanita malang itu jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis lagi sambil mengurut pundaknya yang memar, "Maafkan aku, Sa.."

"DIAM!", teriak Sasuke penuh amarah, "Dengar ya, perempuan.", tekan Sasuke sambil berlutut di depan Sakura, "Kau itu lemah. Tanpa aku, kau tak akan bisa merasakan hidup enak seperti ini. Paling-paling perempuan macam kau ini akan menjadi pelacur jalanan, atau semacamnya. Jadi semestinya kau _berterimakasih _padaku, TAHU!", teriak Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah di antara tangisnya, "Aku tak akan menjadi wanita rendahan sepeti itu, Sasuke!", bentak Sakura lirih.

"Melawan...", Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "MEMBANTAH kau, hah?"

"Arrghh...", Sakura membelalakkan mata saat kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di lehernya, mencekik kuat tanpa ampun di sana. Sakura megap-megap kehabisan nafas dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan suaminya. Ia memukul-mukul, meronta-ronta tanpa suara sambil terus berusaha memberontak, namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya dan serangan Sakura tak berarti apa-apa. Saat kesadaran Sakura hampir hilang, Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya dan berdiri angkuh.

"Sekali lagi kau membantah, aku tak segan membuangmu ke jalanan.", katanya dengan senyuman sinis mengerikan, "Camkan itu."

Malam itu dilewati Sakura dengan memegang bekas tangan di lehernya yang memerah. Tangisan dan air mata tak berhenti mengucur dari kedua matanya yang juga memerah. Dipaksakan kakinya berjalan menuju kamar yang pintunya sudah tertutup. Sakura mencoba membukanya, dan kakinya kembali merosot lemah di depan pintu kayu tersebut. Ia kembali berlutut dan menangis di sana.

Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu kamar itu dari dalam.

-

-

_Bunga._

_Aku mendapat bunga hari ini meski aku tahu, ini bukanlahlah hari istimewa atau hari peringatan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Semalam ia menghempaskan aku ke dinding dan mencekikku sampai terasa sakit. Aku bangun di sofa ruang keluarga dengan keadaan memar di punggung dan leherku. Aku terpaksa memakai syal di depan kedua putraku, karena aku tak mau mereka mengetahui perbuatan ayah mereka kepadaku. Aku ingin menangis saat Sai dan Naruto menanyakan, 'Bunda sakit ya? Kenapa pakai syal?', dan Sasuke menjawab, 'Tidak, Bunda hanya sedikit masuk angin'. Dia melemparkan pandangan mengancam padaku, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Namun aku tahu ia menyesali perbuatannya karena hari ini ia mengirim aku bunga._

_Semoga bunga ini adalah pertanda kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku seperti hari dimana ia mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan padaku._

-

Lagi, Sakura hanya bisa berteriak dengan tulisan di _diary_-nya. Bunga mawar dua tangkai kini terletak manis, dengan tulisan, 'Maafkan aku, Sakura. Love, Sasuke'.

Dirabanya kembali lehernya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia tahu bahwa perlakuan Sasuke padanya sudah sangat kelewatan, namun Sakura terlalu takut untuk melawan. Ia sadar, kalau ia sampai pergi dari rumah itu, bisa-bisa kedua anaknya yang menjadi korban kekerasan suaminya. Karena hal itulah, Sakura mencoba bertahan di rumah penuh teror itu. Mengerikan, betapa rumah yang dahulu dibangunnya bersama Sasuke dengan penuh cinta dan harapan berubah menjadi sarang kebencian dan air mata.

"Bunda.."

Sakura buru-buru menutup buku hariannya dan meletakkannya di rak buku, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Anak berumur lima tahun itu sedang mengucek mata sambil membawa boneka beruang di tangan kirinya, "Dongengin, Bunda... Nalu nggak bica bobo.."

Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Boleh. Ayo ke kamar.", Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto kecil dan berjalan ke kamarnya, dimana Sai sedang sibuk menggambar.

"Eh, Bunda.", anak itu tersenyum sambil memamerkan gambarnya, "Lihat, lihat Bunda.. Bagus kan?", tanya Sai. Sakura tersenyum dan Naruto langsung duduk di ranjang.

"Itu Nalu, ya, Sai-nichan?", tanya Naru sambil menunjuk anak berambut pirang.

Sai mengangguk, "Ini Naru..", kata Sai sambil menunjuk anak yang sedang tertawa, "Ini aku..", anak berambut hitam yang tersenyum dan berangkulan dengan anak berambut pirang, "Ini Ayah sama Bunda..", kata Sai, menunjuk pria dan wanita dewasa yang sedang bergandengan tangan di belakang gambar kedua anak dan tersenyum lebar. Layaknya keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Sai tersenyum, "Keluarga kita, Naru-chan."

"Bagus bangettt..", kata Naru dengan cadelnya, "Aku ili ama Sai-nichan, pintel banget ngegambalnya..", kata Naruto sambil memandang gambar kakakknya dengan tatapan kagum.

Sakura hampir meneteskan air mata saat melihat betapa polosnya gambaran Sai di sana. Gambaran anak kecil berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat dan mereka rasakan. Di mata mereka, ayah dan ibu mereka adalah yang pasangan nomor satu. Dalam bayangan mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah orang tua terbaik yang selalu harmonis dan rukun. Tanpa ada adu mulut apalagi pertengkaran. Andai saja Sai dan Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang ayah kepada ibu mereka, namun Sakura tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Bunda kok nangis?", tanya Naruto polos.

"Jangan nangis, Bunda. Kita kan jadi sedih..", Sai langsung memeluk lengan Sakura, Naruto juga ikut memeluk tubuh ibunya. Walau tak mengerti, mereka bisa merasakan kesedihan wanita yang mengandung dan membesarkan mereka itu. Sakura menggeleng.

"Bunda terharu sama gambar Sai, bagus..", jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus, "Bagus sekali..", tambahnya sambil mengusap rambut kedua anaknya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Bunda jangan nangis lagi.. Nalu cedih, Bunda.."

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, Naru-chan.. Masih mau dibacakan dongeng?"

Sai dan Naruto menggeleng, "Kalau sudah dipeluk Bunda, jadi ngantuk, hehe.."

"Ya sudah, tidur..", kata Sakura sambil membenarkan selimut mereka lalu mengecup dahi keduanya, "Oyasumi, anak-anak.."

"Bunda..", panggil Sai ketika Sakura hendak menutup pintu, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ayah tidak pernah mengantar kami tidur?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memaksakan tersenyum, "Ayah sibuk, Sai. Sudahlah, Bunda juga mau tidur. Oyasumi Sai, Naru..", kata Sakura cepat.

"Oyasumi, Bunda.."

Sakura menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Pintu depan sudah dikuncinya, dan Sasuke memutuskan membawa kunci cadangan karena ada lembur dan rapat. Sakura menghela nafas dan merebahkan diri di ranjang bersamanya dengan Sasuke. Lima belas menit berlalu saat Sakura tidur-tiduran dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Malam itu Sakura malah sulit tidur, karena itu ia beranjak dan duduk di depan meja riasnya.

Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya kusut masai, dan lehernya. Ada bentuk tangan mulai mengungu di sana. Sakura menurunkan kimono tidurnya, melihat memar membiru di belakang pundaknya. Sambil menghela nafas, ia kembali menutup tubuhnya yang penuh rasa sakit itu. Sakura kembali terlonjak saat mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka, lalu menutup lagi dengan kasarnya. Baru saja ia hendak melihat apa yang terjadi, pintu kamar yang giliran terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Sasuke di sana.

"Sasuke-kun..", desis Sakura ngeri. Entah sejak kapan melihat sosok suaminya merupakan teror paling mengerikan yang harus dihadapi Sakura. Ia berdiri dari meja riasnya dan mundur ketakutan saat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan pandangan haus akan dirinya.

"Mau kemana kau..", desis Sasuke, "Sakura.."

"Sasu...Ngghh...", Sakura tak mampu melepaskan diri ketika Sasuke sudah memeluknya erat, "Sasuke, kau mabuk!", teriak Sakura saat mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulut suaminya itu. Rasa takut makin menjadi dalam diri Sakura.

"Siapa yang mabuk, heh?", tanya Sasuke sambil mulai menciumi dan menjilat kulit leher Sakura penuh nafsu, "_I need to fuck you now, my wife_.."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Tidak saat kau mabuk seperti ini, Sasuke-kun.. Kau lebih butuh tidur dan istirahat.", kata Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, "Aku ambilkan air putih dulu, kau tunggulah disini.."

"Hoi!", teriak Sasuke sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura kuat, "Kau tak dengar, heh? Aku tak butuh minum, Sakura..", sekali hempas, Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura terbaring di ranjang. Sasuke melepaskan dasinya dan merangkak mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan liar. Pengaruh alkohol benar-benar membuat Sasuke jauh lebih di luar kendali dan Sakura benar-benar ngeri. Ia mundur sampai ke ujung tempat tidurnya dan mulai menangis lagi. Sasuke tertawa keras, "Jadilah istri yang baik, Sakura."

"Tidak, Sasuke!", Sakura memberontak saat Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"DIAM!", teriak Sasuke. Sekali ayun, Sakura merasakan panas dan perih di pipinya saat Sasuke menampar pipinya keras, "Sudah kubilang, DIAM! Mengerti tidak? Patuhlah pada suamimu!", teriak Sasuke. Kali ini tangannya sudah berada di leher Sakura lagi, mencekiknya dengan tenaga biasa, "Jadilah. Istri. Yang. Baik."

Sakura merasa semuanya kosong.

Kedua tangannya yang dicengkram kuat terasa sangat perih. Pipinya yang ditampar keras terasa sangat perih. Lehernya yang dicekik lagi terasa sangat perih. Kakinya yang ditahan oleh lutut Sasuke terasa sangat perih. Kulit tubuhnya yang dijilat dan digigit penuh birahi oleh Sasuke terasa sangat perih. Kini kimono tidur itu sudah menjadi robekan-robekan kain, berserakan di bawah tempat tidur. Sakura merasa ia sedang diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri, dimana pakasaan dan kekerasan seksual dialaminya malam ini.

Pukulan dan tamparan, cengkraman dan tekanan dirasakan Sakura silih berganti. Di dasar titik kepasrahannya, Sakura hanya bisa menitikkan air mata.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku?'

Dan berteriak tertahan ketika merasakan sakit dan panas di liang kewanitaannya.

-

-

_Bunga._

_Aku mendapat bunga hari ini meski aku tahu, ini bukanlah hari istimewa atau hari Ibu. Semalam, ia memukulku jauh lebih keras dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia memaksaku untuk bercinta dengannya padahal ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Hari ini aku harus berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sai dan Naruto mengenai lebam di sekujur tubuhku. Aku sangat takut padanya, namun aku juga takut meninggalkannya. Aku tak punya uang maupun pekerjaan, lalu bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi anak-anakku? Harusah aku terus bergantung padanya sementara tubuhku selalu disiksanya? Namun aku tahu ia menyesali perbuatannya karena hari ini ia mengirim aku bunga._

_Semoga bunga ini adalah pertanda kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku seperti hari dimana ia mengucapkan betapa hebatnya aku yang bisa memberinya dua orang putra._

-

Kali ini Sakura menitikkan air mata ketika menulis rangkaian kata di dalam buku hariannya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya masih belum apa-apa bila dibandingkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Betapa ia tak mengira kalau Sasuke yang sepuluh tahun lalu menikahinya dan memberikan kebahagiaan bisa berubah menjadi monster yang selalu menyiksa dirinya. Amarah yang mudah memuncak, berawal dari tekanan berlebihan yang harus diterima Sasuke setiap hari di kantornya. Dan hanya satu orang yang menjadi obyek pelampiasannya.

Sakura.

Istrinya sendiri.

Malam itu Sai dan Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar mereka dan memasuki ruangan bercat biru itu perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah polos dan damai mereka. Diusapnya rambut mereka penuh kasih sayang. Sambil menitikkan air mata lagi, Sakura menciumi kening mereka. Darah dagingnya, buah cintanya dengan Sasuke yang tak pernah rela ia tinggalkan. Satu-satunya alasan bagi Sakura untuk bertahan.

"Maafkan Bunda, Sai-chan.. Naru-chan.."

Sakura menahan isaknya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar anaknya sebelum salah satu atau keduanya terbangun dan menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan. Sakura sudah memutuskan, bahwa ia harus segera keluar dari rumah itu. Dikeraskan hatinya untuk menghadapi Sasuke, separah apapun keadaannya nanti. Sakura berdiri saat mendengar pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke masuk. Ia mengunci pintu dan membuka sepatunya, agak tersentak melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah.", kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati istrinya menuju kamar tidur. Langkah pria itu begitu mantap dan cepat, menghindari Sakura.

"Aku ingin berpisah denganmu."

Satu kalimat yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan membuatnya berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Apa katamu?"

Sakura menarik nafas. Ia sadar, bahwa ia tak bisa menangis terus. Tak bisa menerima saja perlakuan kasar Sasuke padanya. Ia harus bisa kuat dan tegar demi kedua anaknya, dan ia rasa inilah cara terbaik bagi mereka semua. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih, "Aku ingin berpisah denganmu. Kita bercerai saja."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Lalu terkekeh. Lalu tertawa. Tawa mengerikan yang membahana di seluruh ruang keluarga itu. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke lantai kuat-kuat, membuat Sakura sedikit gentar dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Kau pikir kau siapa, berani-beraninya meminta cerai, hah?"

"Aku ini istrimu dan ibu dari anak-anakmu.", desis Sakura, "Juga obyek pelampiasan amarahmu dan aku sudah tak sanggup hidup denganmu lagi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih ujung taplak meja dimana terdapat berbagai toples kaca di atasnya. Sekali tarik, Sasuke menjatuhkan semua benda pecah belah itu, membuat suasana berisik seketika. Sakura terkejut bukan main, "Sasuke!"

"DIAM KAU!", teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura kuat sampai terhempas ke lantai, "KAU PIKIR KAU BISA BERCERAI DARIKU, HAH?"

"SA...", Sakura terbaring di lantai dengan kepala lebih dahulu terhempas. Rasa sakit luar biasa dirasakannya ketika kedua pipinya kembali ditampari oleh Sasuke, "Ampun.."

"AMPUN KATAMU?", teriak Sasuke penuh amarah. Ditariknya leher baju Sakura dan dihempaskannya lagi tubuh itu ke lantai yang penuh pecahan beling. Sakura berteriak tertahan saat punggungnya tertusuk pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Seketika percikan darah langsung mewarnai lantai ruang keluarga itu. Sasuke berlutut dan memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Sakura, "Makin lama kau makin kurang ajar!"

Sakura mencoba menjawab, namun lehernya kembali tercekat oleh cekikan Sasuke. Cekikan terkuat yang pernah dirasakan Sakura, sampai membuat wajah itu membiru. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepala Sakura, dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Sakura berteriak tertahan, merasakan rasa pusing amat sangat ketika ubun-ubunnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke sepertinya telah dirasuki siluman, atau monster, atau setan sehingga ia tega melakukan hal mengerikan tersebut pada istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali mencekik leher itu sampai Sakura tak mampu lagi bernafas. Kepalanya yang pusing kini sangat ringan. Di antara batas kesadarannya, Sakura melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Pintu kamar anaknya sedikit membuka, dan benar saja. Sai dan Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan terdiam beberapa detik. Bisa ditebak, mereka terkejut karena melihat ayahnya sedang mencekik ibunya.

"AYAAHHH...!!", teriak kedua anak itu bersamaan. Sasuke menoleh terkejut dan melepaskan cekikannya pada Sakura. Sai langsung berlari mendekati ibunya, namun keburu ditahan oleh Sasuke, "Bunda.. Bunda..!!"

Sakura melihat Naruto menangis di depan kamarnya. Ia meraung takut sambil meneriakkan kata 'Bunda' berulang-ulang. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh ibunya, sementara Sasuke dengan kasar menyeret Sai menjauh dari Sakura.

"Bunda.. Bundaa!!", teriak Sai sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Sakura yang terulur. Namun seretan Sasuke lebih kuat dan Sai tak mampu melawan sama sekali.

"Masuk!", bentak Sasuke pada kedua anaknya yang masih menangis. Dengan paksa, Sasuke mengambil kunci kamar mereka dan mengunci kamar itu dari luar. Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan dan tangisan kedua anaknya yang mati-matian menggedor pintu kamar.

"AYAH JAHAT! LEPASIN BUNDAA...!! LEPASIN BUNDAA...!!"

Sakura terlalu lelah untuk bisa meneriakkan rasa cintanya kepada kedua buah hatinya. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air terlalu banyak. Kepala Sakura tertoleh perlahan dan menatap sedih pada pintu kamar anaknya, saksi bisu betapa ia sangat mencintai mereka berdua. Kini ia mengerti, kenapa hari itu ia sangat ingin untuk terus menciumi kening kedua putranya. Ia mengerti kenapa Sai dan Naruto memeluknya sangat banyak pagi ini. Ia mengerti, bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhirnya memeluk dan mencium kedua putranya.

Dan kini, semuanya menjadi gelap.

-

-

_Bunga._

_Hari ini aku mendapat banyak sekali karangan bunga. Karena ini adalah hari istimewa, yaitu hari pemakamanku. Suamiku menganiaya aku sampai mati semalam. Kedua anakku menangis dan meraung semalam. Andai saja aku punya keberanian dan kekuatan yang cukup untuk meninggalkannya, mungkin aku tak perlu mendapatkan bunga lagi hari ini._

_-_

**- Fin –**

**-**

Tolong sampaikan pesan ini kepada dirimu, wahai wanita. Kepada ibumu, kepada sahabatmu, kepada seluruh kerabat wanitamu di seluruh muka bumi ini. kadang wanita terlalu lemah sehingga menerima saja ketika mereka disakiti. Pesan ini membawa berita bahwa banyak wanita yang meninggal karena kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dan ini bukan isapan jempol belaka. **STOP KDRT MULAI SEKARANG!** Pria, jadikanlah istrimu sebagai bagian dari tulang rusukmu. Kami kaum wanita, bukan budak kalian. Kami adalah pasangan hidup kalian yang sejajar dari kalian. Tidak lebih tinggi maupun rendah.

Catatan harian Sakura merupakan e-mail forward-an dari seorang teman. Intinya, KDRT masih ada di dunia ini, dimana suami seenaknya menyiksa istri dan meminta maaf sedemikian rupa keesokan harinya. Mereka sudah sepatutnya dihindari, demi keselamatan kita, para wanita. Salam pada semuanya, inilah pesan yang saia terima dan sebarkan.

Kenapa SasuSaku? Saia pun bingung... Saia emang nggak suka ama Sakura, tapi jujur fict ini saia bikin tanpa sentimen pribadi. Saia nyari pairing straight yang kira2 pas. Naru mana mungkin nyiksa Hinata. Neji apalagi. Shikamaru? Yang ada dia dikibas, kali. Sai, ga ada tampang suka nyiksa. Awalnya mau bikin SasuKarin, tapi kata Ryoushin : kalo KDRT, makin bagus pairing makin bagus fanfict-nya.

Intinya : JANGAN BUNUH SAIA, SAKURA FANS!

**Apresiasi sangat dibutuhkan. :)**


	2. Dua : Me, Myself and My Friend Named Kyu...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing : ** Non, tapi bisa jadi KyuuNaru sih :P

**Genre : **ANGST! DARK! gHee gitu loh.

**Rate : **T

**Warning! **DARK! DARK! DARK! Skizofrenia addict! Self-hurting! Suicide!

**A/N : **Yap, kelainan jiwa alias Paranoid dan kawan2nya berhasil mencuri perhatian saia dalam ngebikin oneshot (lagi). Kali ini korbannya adalah Naruto! Enjoy!

-

-

"Ayah...",

"Maaf, Naruto..", pria berambut pirang itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, "Tidak sekarang.", mata biru terang itu sibuk meneliti deretan angka yang terus berubah dalam hitungan detik. Bocah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, lalu beranjak ke ruang kerja.

"Ibu.."

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya bisnis ini..", wanita berambut merah itu menoleh dan tersenyum singkat lalu menjauhkan ponsl dari telinganya, "Naruto, Ibu sedang menghubungi rekan bisnis, nanti dulu ya.", dan bibir itu terus berceloteh tentang uang dan uang.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan bocah itu selain tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dunianya.

-

**Me, Myself, and My Friend Named Kyuubi**

_Inspired by 'Glory Box' song by Portishead__ and 'Porcelain' song by Moby_

By : Sabaku no gHee

-

Suasana kelas hari itu mendadak ramai karena guru fisika batal mengajar. Sakura sedang menulis daftar soal yang harus diselesaikan anak-anak besok sambil menggerutu. Gadis-gadis muda sedang asyik berbincang—yang menjurus ke arah bergosip. Lain lagi dengan anak-anak pria yang terlihat mengerubungi meja Neji untuk menyalin PR Biologi yang akan dikumpulkan setelah jam pelajaran fisika selesai. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan tugas, teman, ataupun peliharaan mereka—yang ini sudah pasti Kiba dan Shino.

Kecuali satu orang, yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang sendu, sedang mencorat-coret sesuatu di kertas gambarnya. Di antara teman-teman sekelasnya yang memanfaatkan jam kosong untuk bersosialisasi, dia malah memilih diam di pojokan dan menggambar. Coretan makhluk mengerikan menyerupai rubah raksasa dengan warna menyala. Mata yang mengerikan dengan sembilan ekor mencuat menantang. Diambilnya spidol merah dan disempurnakannya bola mata monster gambarannya itu.

'Sempurna', bibir anak itu tersenyum, 'Sempurna, Kyuubi. Kau pasti senang melihat karyaku kali ini.', baru saja hendak disimpannya gambar itu, seorang anak iseng merebutnya.

"Wah, wah wah, lihat apa yang digambar cowok autis ini sekarang..", suara yang mengejek, "Lihat—lihat! Monster...", katanya dengan mimik sengaja dikonyolkan.

"Hei, kembalikan!", teriak anak berambut pirang itu, "Kankuro—kembalikan!"

Dengan cepat, Kankuro berkelit dan menyembunyikan gambar monster itu di balik punggung lebarnya, "Ambil sendiri, kalau bisa—cengeng!"

Suara tawa lain ikut membahana, "Dobe, dobe.. Sudah kelas tiga SMA mainannya masih gambar monster..", ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, "Memalukan."

"Lupakan saja monster bodohmu itu, Naruto.", tawa Lee ikut meramaikan, "Lebih baik kau songsong ujian pertengahan semester besok dengan semangat masa muda!"

"Dia BUKAN monster!", Naruto berteriak marah, membuat anak-anak pria di hadapannya terkejut dan terdiam sesaat, "Dia punya nama! Namanya Kyuubi! Jangan seenaknya memanggil dia monster!", bentak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Kelas hening seketika. Semua orang yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan tak habis pikir. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh tawa Kankuro, "Kyuubi?", kali ini Kankuro sampai memegang perut, "Nama macam apa itu?"

Sai geleng-geleng kepala, "Gambaranmu memang bagus, sih. Tapi seingatku, terakhir kali aku memberi nama pada monster gambaranku, waktu itu umurku delapan tahun."

"Huh, berisik.", gumam Neji yang merasa sedikit terganggu.

"KEMBALIKAN!", terjadi keributan di deretan bangku belakang karena anak-anak pria lain malah menghalangi Naruto mendapatkan gambarnya, 'Kalian tidak mengerti! Itu Kyuubi, aku sudah berjanji padanya akan menggambar dia!"

"Coba kalau bisa, pendek!", kata Kankuro.

"Oh, hentikan permainan kekanakan ini..", desis Gaara saat melihat Kiba dan Lee ikut meramaikan perebutan kertas gambar itu.

Keributan anak pria tersebut mengundang perhatian para gadis yang sedang berkumpul di meja Ino sang Nona Populer. Ia dan Sakura mencibir melihat Naruto yang sedang memohon dan berteriak agar gambarnya dikembalikan.

"Yang benar saja, Hinata...", Ino berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Lebih baik kau cari pria yang lebih dewasa dan menggunakan otaknya—bukan anak seperti itu."

Sakura ikut mengangguk, "Benar kata Ino. Apa sih yang kamu harapkan dari anak seperti dia? Setiap hari cuma diam dan diam dan menggambar. Autis."

Gadis pendiam bernama Hinata itu hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Terkadang ia ingin memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, namun entah kenapa bibirnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Gadis itu kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk di samping Ten-Ten.

"Aku... Aku ingin bisa... Membela dia, Ten..", bisik Hinata, "Tapi.."

Reaksi gadis tomboy bercepol dua itu terlihat tidak mengejutkan, "Lupakan."

Bibir Hinata membeku. Akhirnya ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh saja—ketika anak itu berteriak marah. Kankuro berekspresi 'whoups, bukan salahku' dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berlutut dengan mata hampir menangis.

Memunguti kertas gambar yang kini sudah terbagi dua karena aksi rebutan kertasnya dengan Kankuro barusan.

**... Skizofrenia ...**

Naruto melangkah lemas ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat dibukanya pintu rumah, terciptalah pemandangan seperti biasa. Sepi, sangat sepi. Hanya dua orang pembantu yang melintas dan memberikan senyuman palsu kepadanya.

"Tuan Muda, mau makan siang apa?", tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Naruto tetap menunduk dan melangkah ke lantai dua, meninggalkan wanita tua itu.

"Begitu lagi ya, Chiyo-baasama?", sapa seorang pelayan muda.

"Begitulah. Makin lama keadaan Tuan Muda Naruto makin menyedihkan saja. Aku hampir tak pernah melihat dia makan di ruang makan.", jawab pembantu senior itu.

"Aku juga, selalu mengantarkan makan malam di depan pintu kamarnya.", sambung pembantu muda itu, "Seingatku, Tuan Muda keluar hanya untuk sekolah saja."

"Kasihan dia..", ujar Nenek Chiyo sambil beranjak ke dapur, "Andai saja Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina bisa meluangkan sedikit saja waktu mereka.."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sebenarnya Naruto masih diam di sekitar mereka, lalu tertawa kecil. Kakinya terus melangkah, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar yang penuh dengan aksesori ninja dan detail interior Jepang.

Seluruh dinding dipenuhi Naruto dengan tempelan poster ninja dari komik favoritnya. Beberapa aksesoris seperti shuriken dan kunai tertata rapi di lemari kaca. Begitu pula _action figure_ tokoh kesukaannya yang rutin dibersihkannya. Komik dan film tentang ninja tersusun rapi di salah satu rak di ujung kamarnya. Begitu pula baju-baju pemeran anime tentang ninja yang tergantung rapi di lemari bajunya. Suasana Jepang kuno terasa sekali di kamar itu.

Naruto tersenyum pada pria yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang dibiarkan Naruto memasuki kamarnya. Pria dengan kulit kuning seperti Naruto, bola mata berwarna vermilion dan rambut jabrik panjang berwarna senada. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi juga berisi ketibang Naruto, dan wajahnya menawarkan persahabatan yang kental.

"Ah!", pria itu langsung duduk tegap, "Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?"

Naruto memandang pria yang sebaya dengannya itu dengan mata ceria, "Begitulah.", langsung dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, "Tidur saja lagi, aku tak apa-apa kok."

Pria itu menggeleng, "Kau pasti lelah. Biar kau saja yang tidur di sini, aku bisa tiduran dimana pun, kok.", ucapnya sambil beranjak ke permadani empuk di bawah.

"Kau perhatian sekali padaku, Kyuubi..", lirih Naruto, "Padahal semua temanku jahat padaku. Ayah dan ibuku juga tidak perhatian lagi padaku.."

"Kita ini sahabat, Naruto.", ucapnya sambil berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Naruto mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu, "Maafkan aku, Kyuubi.. Aku sudah berjanji menggambarkan—"

"Ah! Mana?", tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan muram.

"Robek..", desisnya, "Teman sekelasku.. Dia..", ucapan Naruto terhenti di sana.

Senyum Kyuubi mendadak menghilang. Rautnya menjadi mengerikan penuh dengan amarah, "Kau tak seharusnya menganggap orang seperti itu 'teman', Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa diam.

"Orang-orang yang bisanya hanya menyakitimu dan membuangmu itu bukan teman. Mereka musuhmu, Naruto.", ucap Kyuubi dengan nada rendah, "Karena di dunia ini hanya akulah yang mengerti dirimu. Hanya Kyuubi, satu-satunya yang tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya aku, Naruto.", lalu ia kembali memeluk Naruto.

Dalam rengkuhan Kyuubi, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Kyuubi. Hanya kamu satu-satunya sahabatku."

"Ya, Naruto..", senyuman itu berubah licik, "Hanya aku."

**... Skizofrenia ...**

_Naruto_...

"Ngghh..."

_Naruto_...

"Siapa.."

JDUK!

"Ittaiii...!!"

"Bangun, bodoh!", teriakan seorang anak perempuan membuat Naruto terlonjak, "Kalau kau tidur terus, bisa-bisa misi kali ini berantakan, tahu!"

Naruto mendengus kesal dan mengucek matanya, "Iya, Sakura.."

"Huh..", dengusan kesal, "Usuratonkachi.."

Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menantang rekan dan rivalnya itu, "Coba kau katakan sekali lagi, teme!", teriaknya marah.

"Usuratonkachi. Usuratonkachi. Usuratonkachi.", ucap pria berambut hitam itu, "Puas?", katanya sambil merapikan semua kunainya dan dimasukkan ke tempatnya.

"Ugh...", Naruto terlihat geram, "Sampai kapan sih kau akan menyebalkan?"

"Sudah..", Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi dan melerai kedua rekan satu timnya itu, "Ini kan misi pertama kita setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Tak bisakah kalian akur?"

"Huh."

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, "Kalian kan sudah tiga tahun berpisah, masih saja bertingkah seperti dulu.", gerutunya, "Omong-omong, Naruto.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tadi bermimpi aneh lagi, ya?", tanya Sakura, "Kau sampai mengigau."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Ya, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang Kyuubi, dan di mimpiku itu dia bersosok manusia.", Naruto mencoba mengingat, "Dan aku berada seperti di ruang kelas, dengan seragam aneh yang sama. Pokoknya absurd."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kadang-kadang, aku sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi, mana yang nyata. Mimpiku itu sepertinya riil sekali, sih.", kata Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kau ini..", Sakura tetap geleng-geleng kepala, "Tentu saja ini dunia nyata dimana kau itu shinobi bayaran. Dan kau itu masih G-E-N-I-N! Hadapilah itu!"

Naruto merasa tersindir, "Sasuke juga genin!"

"Setidaknya aku tak selemah kau, dobe.", ujar Sasuke, diikuti anggukan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang!", Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, "Begitu sikapmu pada orang yang membawamu kembali ke Konoha, hah?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Aku kembali ke Konoha karena mauku sendiri. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kau.", ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau..."

"Ah, ceria seperti biasa, ya.", suara berat itu membuat kepala ketiga orang itu menoleh, "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek mau menyebrang jalan jadi kutolo..."

"PENDUSTA!", teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Pria berpenutup wajah itu tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ayo berkumpul. Saatnya kita membicarakan misi kita kali ini."

"Kakashi-sensei.", panggil Naruto, "Ini misi level berapa?"

"Hmm, biar aku lihat.", Kakashi meneliti gulungannya, "Level B."

"Apa?", teriak Naruto, "Aku tak terima! Shinobi sekuat dan seterkenal diriku ini pantasnya mendapatkan misi setidaknya level A! Ini penghinaan!"

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Sekuat apapun kau, tetap saja kau itu masih genin, Naruto."

"Tapi aku ini sudah melewati berbagai misi...", Naruto terus mengoceh.

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan malas, betapa setelah terpisah sekian tahun pun, tim tujuh tetaplah tim tujuh.

**... Skizofrenia ...**

"Aw..", Naruto meringis saat luka gores di lengannya dibebat oleh Sakura, "Sakit."

Sakura mendengus, "Jangan manja. Lagipula siapa suruh kau nekad menghadapi ANBU Oto sebanyak itu sendirian? Bodoh."

Naruto cemberut, "Habisnya.. Aku kan mau.."

"Mau pamer?", Sakura mengikat erat perban di lengan Naruto dan menepuknya pelan, "Sudah selesai. Goresan kunai semuanya dalam, jadi kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

"Tenanglah, ada Kyuubi.", kata Naruto dengan mimik ceria, "Besok seluruh lukaku pasti sudah sembuh.", dia menoleh ke sebelahnya, dimana Sasuke sudah tertidur.

"Aku tidur dulu, Naruto.", kata Sakura sambil duduk di samping Kakashi—yang juga sudah tidur—dan memakai mantelnya, "Kalau kau sudah mau tidur, matikan api unggunnya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura pun ikut terlelap. Naruto selalu menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesendirian ini untuk berdialog dengan sosok makhluk di dalam tubuhnya.

'_Hei, bocah_. _Sepertinya kau ini bergantung sekali padaku, ya?'_

Naruto tersenyum, "Tak boleh? Kau kan tinggal di dalam tubuhku, ada baiknya kita saling membantu, Kyuubi."

'_Cih. Kalau bisa, aku akan memilih keluar dari sini.'_

"Kau kan pernah bilang.", kata Naruto sambil menatap api di hadapannya, "Kalau kita akan menunjukkan kekuatan kita. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar."

Hening sesaat.

'_Tak ada gunanya kau sombong di hadapanku, bocah.'_

"Aku tahu.", desis Naruto, "Tapi aku ingin menjadi kuat tanpamu."

'_Kau pikir kau bisa?'_

Kali ini, Naruto terdiam.

'_Akuilah satu hal, bocah'_, Naruto merasa suara Kyuubi makin lama makin percaya diri dan terdengar mengancam, _'Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi kuat tanpa aku.'_

Naruto terkesiap.

'_Karena aku berada di dalam dirimu.'_

**... Skizofrenia ...**

Naruto menatap lengannya yang mengucurkan banyak darah dalam diam.

Malam itu rembulan tertutup awan pekat, dan Naruto tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Baginya, kegelapan adalah tempat yang paling aman. Dimana tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat apapun yang dilakukannya. Sebuah silet bermata dua tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur Naruto, dengan ceceran merah di ujung-ujung tajamnya. Ia duduk duduk bergeming di ranjangnya, terus memperhatikan darahnya yang mengalir deras.

"Indah, bukan?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang sedang merangkul lehernya, "Apa?"

"Darah.", bisiknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Kyuubi menjilat lehernya perlahan, "Merah yang mengucur dari daging yang teriris, Naruto."

Naruto tidak menjawab, "Aku ini shinobi yang kuat, kan? Begitu kan, Kyuubi?", tanya Naruto. Suaranya mengambang tanpa arah. Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi, Naruto..", bisik Kyuubi sambil memungut silet dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto, "Kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dua sayatan lagi saja.."

Naruto menerima silet itu dan tertawa pahit. Perlahan, ditekankan ujung tajam itu ke daging di lengannya. Darah segar kembali berebutan keluar dari sana, seiring bertambahnya kedalaman silet yang terhujam. Naruto meringis menahan sakit, namun diteruskannya robekan itu. Bagai gerak lambat, daging itu terkoyak dan menganga. Luka dengan darah segar membuka makin lebar dan dalam, membuat Naruto tertawa dalam kepedihan. Kyuubi tersenyum puas melihatnya, disekanya keringat di dahi Naruto.

"Kau akan menjadi apapun yang terkuat, Naruto..", bisik pria berambut merah panjang itu sambil menjilat darah di lengan Naruto, "Karena aku berada dalam dirimu."

**... Skizofrenia ...**

Pagi itu Naruto membuka perbannya, dan tertawa senang, "Sudah kuduga semua luka menghilang hanya dalam satu malam."

Kakashi menatap sedih pada muridnya itu, 'Kyuubi, ya?'

"Apalagi misi kita kali ini?", tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Pokoknya, kita harus menangkap buronan itu hari ini juga.", kata Sakura kesal, "Berlama-lama dalam hutan seperti ini selalu membuatku stress."

"Hn.", Sasuke mengangguk. Seperti biasa, pria satu itu tak banyak bicara.

Naruto menarik nafas dan terdiam lagi, "Semalam aku bermimpi lagi..", desisnya. Diperhatikan lengannya yang sudah kembali menutup, "Ya, pasti mimpi. Luka-luka di lenganku semuanya sudah sembuh, kok."

Naruto meneliti dirinya sendiri. Ya, rambutnya masih pirang jabrik seperti biasa. Pelindung kepala masih terikat di sana, tak lupa tas kecil berisi kunai dan shuriken. Pakaian berwarna orange-hitam masih setia membungkus tubuhnya, pun sandal ninja yang terbuka itu. Kemarin pun ia tetap menggunakan kagebunshin dan rasengan futon andalannya. Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada di hadapannya, sama saja seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Kakashi-sensei tetaplah jounin pembimbingnya yang setia dengan Icha-Icha Tactics-nya.

Lalu apa?

'Gara-gara mimpi-mimpiku akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi sedikit kacau..'

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang.", ujar Kakashi memberi komando, "Kau siap, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ayo berangkat!"

**... Skizofrenia ...**

"Kenapa luka di lenganmu itu, Naruto?", tanya pria dewasa di hadapannya.

Naruto tak menjawab.

Ruangan sebesar empat kali lima meter persegi itu terlihat tidak bersahabat dan sedikit menyesakkan bagi Naruto. Di hadapannya, seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah makhluk luar angkasa. Terletak sebuah papan nama mungil di atas meja bertuliskan 'Hatake Kakashi. Guru Bimbingan Konseling.', makin membuat Naruto ingin keluar dari ruangan BP itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Kudengar kau ribut lagi dengan Kankuro?"

"Kenapa..", desis Naruto, "Aku yang dipanggil dan bukan Kankuro? Dia yang salah."

"Aku sudah selesai menasehati temanmu, Naruto. Sekarang giliranmu.", kata Kakashi dengan suara menekan, "Kalau kau memang ada masalah, ceritakan saja kepadaku."

"Kankuro bukan temanku.", desis Naruto, "Temanku hanyalah Kyuubi."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Kau yakin—"

"Kyuubi ada di kamarku, Sensei.", potong Naruto, "Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Hanya dia yang mau memeluk dan percaya padaku."

"Naruto..", kata Kakashi, "Waktu Hinata menjengukmu, ia berkata tak ada siapa pun di dalam kamarmu.", Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak sabar.

"Karena itu aku mengusir Hinata dari kamarku.", desis Naruto, "Tak ada satu pun orang yang boleh melihat Kyuubi. Karena dia hanya milikku."

Kakashi menyerah.

"Kau mendapatkan luka itu, karena berkelahi?", tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku terluka saat misi."

"Misi?", Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi bingung.

"Iya, misi.", jawab Naruto, "Luka-luka di lengan ini aku dapat waktu melawan ninja dari Oto. Mereka sangat kuat. Untunglah ada Kyuubi sehingga aku selamat. Saat aku menceritakan hal itu, Kankuro malah mengejekku. Terang saja aku mendorongnya."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Ini bukan lelucon!", kata Naruto dengan suara meninggi, "Semalam aku benar-benar melawan belasan ninja kelas S! Mereka sangat hebat! Aku dan rekan satu tim-ku sampai kewalahan!", ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada, "Aku ini seorang ninja, Sensei!"

"Naruto, sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, berhentilah membaca komik ninja konyolmu itu.", kata Kakashi tak sabar, "Cobalah mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah. Absenmu sudah banyak sekali, dan aku tak ingin kau sampai kena hukuman skorsing."

"Kenapa Anda tak percaya padaku!", teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja. Kakashi sampai sedikit mundur karena terkejut, "Kenapa tak ada satupun yang percaya padaku! Aku ini seorang shinobi yang hebat! Tunggu saja sampai aku membuktikan pada kalian semua!", Naruto berteriak dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi mengurut dadanya, merasa sedikit-banyak gagal sebagai pembimbing.

**... Skizofrenia ...**

Naruto terbangun dalam keadaan nafas tersenggal. Keringan tercucuran di keningnya, dan mata membelalak. Ia langsung duduk dan memeluk lengannya karena ngeri akan mimpi.

'Apa ini.. Kenapa baru bangun, rasanya aku seperti habis berlari?'

Naruto mencoba mengatur laju nafasnya dan menenangkan diri, barulah melihat sekelilingnya. Ya, dia masih terbaring di hamparan rumput liar. Sasuke sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk, tak jauh dari Kakashi. Sakura kali ini memutuskan untuk menjadikan mantelnya alas tidur. Naruto mencoba mengingat, "Iya, ya.. Tadi siang kami gagal lagi menangkap buronan sial itu.", desisnya kesal, 'Lalu karena sudah larut, akhirnya kami terpaksa bermalam di alam bebas lagi. Cih, sial..'

'_Hei, bocah.'_

Naruto sedikit tersentak, "Kyuubi?"

'_Sepertinya kau bimbang, ya?'_

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku."

Suara kekehan Kyuubi yang selalu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, _'Kenapa kau harus bimbang? Kau tahu pasti kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?'_

Naruto menelan ludah.

'_Mati.'_

**... Skizofrenia ...**

/ Play : Glory Box by Portishead/

"Ayah dan Ibu akan makan malam berdua di hotel.", ujar Kushina sambil menatap anak laki-lakinya yang murung itu, "Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Biasanya juga seperti itu."

"Jangan bertingkah manja seperti itu.", sindir Minato, "Lagipula kau harus dewasa, karena sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki seorang adik."

Kushina mengangguk cepat, "Untunglah aku masih cukup muda untuk mengandung ya, Minato..", ucap Kushina senang.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

Minato menghela nafas, "Karena itulah, malam ini kami hendak merayakannya berdua dulu. Besok, Ayah janji kita akan makan malam bertiga untuk memperingati kehadiran adikmu, Naruto.", kata Minato sambil merangkul Kushina.

"Jaga dirimu, ya.", kata Kushina sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa minta pada..."

Perkataan Kushina selanjutnya seakan menjauh dari pendengaran Naruto. Pusat perhatian Naruto teralih pada perut ibunya. Naruto membelalak ketakutan saat mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam perut Kushina. Suara-suara yang sangat jelas dan hanya ditujukkan pada Naruto seorang. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sosok bayi melayang di atas kepala ibunya. Bayi dengan mata menantang dan bibir tersenyum angkuh.

-

'_Kau tahu, kakakku? Ayah dan Ibu sama sekali tak pernah berharap kau lahir. Kau itu anak yang tak diinginkan, karena itu mereka menciptakan aku.'_

_-_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri.

-

'_Kau takut, bukan? Kakakku yang malang. Ayah dan Ibu layak memiliki anak yang lebih segala-galanya dari kau. Dan anak itu adalah aku. Ahahahahaha!'_

_-_

Naruto mundur satu langkah dan menutup telinganya ngeri.

-

'_Kuperingatkan,__ wahai kakakku. Aku akan segera lahir dan datang ke dunia ini. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau enyah! Ayah dan Ibu adalah milikku! Pergi kau dari dunia ini!'_

_-_

Naruto berteriak histeris, lalu berlari membabi buta ke kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang berpandangan bingung lalu angkat bahu dan keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Naruto mengunci pintu kamar lalu mematikan semua lampu yang ada. Dalam kegelapan, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menangis meraung-raung di sana. Membuat terkejut Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Naruto..?"

"Tak ada yang menginginkan aku, Kyuubi..", desis Naruto di antara tangisnya, "Semua tak percaya padaku... Semua orang membuangku..."

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Hush, jangan begitu.."

"Kau tahu, Kyuubi?", kata Naruto terbata, "Dia bicara padaku, dia berkata bahwa dia akan segera lahir dan dia ingin aku pergi, Kyuubi! Dia mengusirku! Dia akan merebut Ayah dan Ibu dariku, Kyuubi! Aku... Aku akan segera kehilangan mereka!"

"Adikmu berkata seperti itu?", tanya Kyuubi dengan ekspresi licik.

Naruto mengangguk, "Dia bicara dari dalam perut Ibu, Kyuubi! Dia menudingku! Aku.. Percayalah padaku, Kyuubi..", tangis Naruto makin menjadi, "Dia bengis sekali.."

Mendengarnya, Kyuubi tersenyum damai dan membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam rengkuhannya lagi. Diusapnya rambut pirang Naruto, lalu dijilatnya air mata yang mengalir dari sapphire itu, "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Naruto.."

"Aku takut, Kyuubi.. Aku takut..", kata Naruto, "Kau tak akan pergi, kan?"

Kyuubi terkekeh, "Hei, ayolah. Kau ini kan shinobi yang kuat, masa' menangis?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tak akan kuat tanpamu, Kyuubi. Kau tak boleh pergi, tak boleh! Kalau kau pergi, siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku?"

"Kenapa kau tak pergi bersamaku saja, Naruto?", tanya Kyuubi dengan suara lembut. Dibelainya rambut Naruto, diusapnya pipi Naruto, dan kembali merengkuh tubuh itu, "Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, bila kau mau ikut denganku."

Naruto melepaskan diri dan menatap Kyuubi senang, "Benarkah?"

Kyuubi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kalau itu maumu."

"Kau akan membawaku pergi, begitu kan?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya.", jawab Kyuubi, "Di sana, kau akan menjadi shinobi terkuat seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Di sana, kau tak akan pernah kesepian lagi. Karena aku ada dalam dirimu."

"Bagaimana caraku ke sana, Kyuubi?"

Mendengarnya, Kyuubi tersenyum mengerikan. Namun di mata Naruto, senyuman seorang sahabat tetaplah terlihat hangat dan menawarkan kedamaian. Kyuubi menyodorkan sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu dibawa Naruto kemanapun juga. Naruto menatap benda itu dengan air mata mengalir deras, namun gelak tawa pun keluar dari bibirnya. Ekspresinya kini kosong, kepalanya mengangguk bersemangat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menerima benda tajam itu dan mengarahkan mata pisau ke lengannya.

"Tak ada yang lebih menginginkan dirimu di dunia ini daripada aku, Naruto.", ucap Kyuubi sambil kembali merangkul Naruto, "Potong urat nadimu. Alirkan darahmu. Pergilah bersamaku, Naruto.", Kyuubi mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan pergi denganmu.", bisiknya sambil tertawa pasrah. Perlahan, dikoyaknya kembali daging dan urat nadinya. Naruto makin menggila saat cipratan darah kembali membasahi wajahnya. Lengan kuning langsat itu makin mengucurkan banyak larutan merah pekat, bermuncratan dan menodai sprei putih itu. Tawa Naruto makin membahana seiring matanya yang makin banyak mengeluarkan air asin.

Pria pirang itu mencabut pisau dari lengannya saat ia merasa ujung logam itu sudah sampai mengiris tulangnya. Diulangnya kembali irisan dan hujaman itu. Terus menerus, tanpa henti dan tanpa jeda, tak pula disadarinya serpihan daging mulai berjatuhan di pangkuannya. Kyuubi menatap pemandangan mengerikan itu dengan senyuman lebar. Rangkulannya di tubuh Naruto melonggar, dan diberikannya kecupan di bibir Naruto.

"Kau dan aku, Naruto. Selamanya."

**... Skizofrenia ...**

"Wah, wah, wah!", Kakashi tersenyum bangga saat Naruto dengan mudahnya mengalahkan musuh bebuyutan mereka, "Sepertinya perkembanganmu pesat sekali hari ini!"

Sakura sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata, "Mengagumkan..", desisnya sambil melirik pada Sasuke, "Sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak berlatih—atau kau akan dikalahkan dia, Sasuke."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Hn."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menyikut Sasuke, "Lihat kan? Lihat kan? Aku yang sekarang ini adalah shinobi terkuat! Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan menjadi ninja nomer satu di dunia!", teriak Naruto senang. Sasuke mencibir.

"Tetap saja bagiku kau idiot."

"Ap—", Naruto geram, "TEMEEE!!"

Kakashi tersenyum puas, "Sepertinya dia bersemangat sekali hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, sepertinya gangguan tidurnya sudah berakhir."

Naruto tertawa lepas sambil memusatkan perhatian pada suara Kyuubi di dalam dirinya. Benar saja, siluman berekor sembilan itu kembali berbicara.

'_Keputusan yang bagus, bocah.'_

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Kau benar, Kyuubi."

'_Tentu saja.'_, kekehnya, _'Mulai sekarang, kita akan tunjukkan kekuatan kita.'_

"Karena kau dan aku adalah kekal.", desis Naruto, "Karena kau ada di dalam diriku."

'_Oh, berhentilah berfilosofi.'_

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah bermimpi lagi."

**... Skizofrenia ...**

"Naruto...", Kushina menangis perih di bahu suaminya, "Kenapa.. Kenapa.."

Minato terlihat murung, "Semua ini salah saya, Dok.", desisnya, "Karena saya dan istri saya terlalu mementingkan karier.. Kami tidak tahu kalau Naruto.."

Tsunade, dokter kepala di rumah sakit itu hanya menghela nafas, "Gejala seperti ini seharusnya sudah bisa kalian lihat di awal Naruto terserang..", katanya tajam, "Kalau sudah seperti ini, saya sangat pesimis. Sangat, sangat pesimis."

"Saya sebagai pembimbingnya juga merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga Naruto.", ucap Kakashi, "Seharusnya saya sadar kalau kejiwaannya terganggu.."

"Di lengan Naruto terdapat banyak sekali luka bekas sayatan silet. Baik yang masih sangat baru, yang sudah beberapa hari dan sepertinya dilakukan sendiri.", lapor seorang suster bernama Shizune, "Bisa dibayangkan, setiap malam Naruto menyayat-nyayat lengannya sendiri dan menganggap luka itu akibat pekerjaannya sebagai ninja dalam ilusi."

"Tidak..", tangis Kushina makin menjadi, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Anak itu..", ucap Kakashi, "Selalu berkata kalau dia adalah ninja terhebat.."

Tsunade menggeleng, "Selama ini, dia hidup dalam dunia yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dia berdelusi bahwa dirinya adalah ninja. Dia juga berhalusinasi dan yakin kalau dia memiliki teman bernama Kyuubi. Halusinasi inilah yang 'menyuruhnya' untuk mengikuti dia dengan cara bunuh diri.", kata Tsunade menjelaskan, "Pasti dia kurang perhatian.. Dan memiliki kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi dengan anak seusianya."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Iya. Dia selalu sendirian, menggambar monster berekor sembilan.. atau apapun itu.", ucapnya murung.

"Itulah bayangan Kyuubi yang diciptakannya sendiri.", ujar Shizune, "Baginya, Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mengerti dirinya.."

"Skizofrenia.", ucap Tsunade pahit, "Dan kini dia memasuki fase katatonik."

Mereka terdiam dan menatap ruang kaca tersebut. Di dalamnya, Naruto sedang duduk diam dengan mata memandang ke langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Kedua tangannya yang penuh luka segar sudah dibebat dengan perban. Tubuhnya terbungkus seragam khusus pasien penyakit jiwa stadium lanjut dengan gesper khusus yang membuat tangannya terikat ke belakang. Mata biru yang dulu memancarkan cahaya kehidupan, kini terlihat kosong dan mati. Sorot di sana kini hampa. Naruto sudah dua belas jam berdiam dalam posisi tersebut.

"Kalau boleh jujur..", kata Tsunade sambil beranjak ke ruangannya, "Katatonik seperti ini lebih menyakitkan ketibang kematian."

Shizune menyusul langkah atasannya. Kakashi banyak menghela nafas ketika melihat keadaan muridnya. Menyisakan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Kushina.

Dan Naruto, terus membisikkan satu nama.

"Kyuubi."

-

**... Skizofrenia : end ...**

-

**Skizofrenia** merupakan penyakit otak yang timbul akibat ketidakseimbangan pada dopamine, yaitu salah satu sel kimia dalam otak. Ia adalah gangguan jiwa psikotik paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Sering kali diikuti dengan delusi (keyakinan yang salah) dan halusinasi (persepsi tanpa ada rangsang pancaindra). –Wikipedia-

**Gejala dan definisinya…**

**DELUSI **Kepercayaan yang tidak sesuai realita; mis. Merasa dirinya Nabi

**HALUSINASI **Pengalaman indrawi yang tidak nyata; mis. Merasa melihat, mendengar, atau membaui sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada

**PIKIRAN DAN BICARA KACAU** Pola bicara yang kacau; mis. 'tidak nyambung', menyambung kata berdasar bunyinya yang tidak ada artinya

**PERILAKU KACAU ATAU KATATONIK** Perilaku sangat tidak dapat diramalkan, aneh, dan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab; mis. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dalam waktu lama, tiba-tiba melompat-lompat tanpa tujuan.

**Jadi begitulah** ceritanya, bagi yang bingung kok ada dua dunia disini, AU dan real world. Jadi, Naruto itu menderita Skizofrena karena dia kurang perhatian di rumah dan jadi korban bullying di sekolah. Karena ke-freak-annya terhadap dunia ninja, dia menjadi terobsesi dan menganggap dirinya ninja. Seluruh adegan Naruto sebagai shinobi adalah ilusi semata. Kyuubi adalah halusinasi dia doang, dan dunia ninja adalah delusinya. Sebagian besar penderita Skizo mendengar 'bisikan setan' untuk bunuh diri. Nah, disini si Naruto nggak sampai mati, tapi iya.. Dia katatonik dan terperangkap selamanya di alam delusi buatannya sendiri. Serem? Biasa aja? Tragis? Mohon review-nya!

**P. S. : **Besok saia mau periksa ke psikolog, doakan saia yah! XD

**Review?**


End file.
